Night Time Escapades
by AnimationNut
Summary: All James wanted was a midnight snack. But as usual, what he managed to get himself was trouble.


**I do not own Sofia the First.**

**Night-Time Escapades**

James couldn't sleep.

The prince hung over the edge of his canopy bed, his head grazing the plush carpet. Bored blue eyes gazed at the white ceiling. The silver light from the moon filtered through the gauzy curtains lining his window, informing the boy just how late it was.

"This reeks," James mumbled, rolling over and resting his chin on the soft silk sheet. There was nothing worse than not being able to sleep.

_Grrr._

Correction. There was nothing worse than not being able to sleep _and _being hungry at the same time.

James groaned and clutched his stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to make it to morning! I need food!"

The boy cast a glance at his bedroom door. He knew his parents wouldn't be too happy if they discovered he was sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night, especially if he was sneaking around in order to steal a few chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen. Was the risk worth it?

_Grr._

Indeed it was.

James slipped out of bed and opened his door. He peered into the dimly-lit corridor to make sure it was clear before tiptoeing towards his destination.

Very few guards patrolled the inside of the castle during the night. Most of them were stationed outside and around the castle. The person James really worried about was the loyal steward, Baileywick. The man had known James and Amber since they were born and always seemed to know what they were up to. Whenever James attempted to hide his broccoli under a napkin, Baileywick was there with a new batch to put on his plate. Whenever he tried to play in the snow without wearing proper clothing, Baileywick was there to force him to dress appropriately.

"He's not gonna catch me this time," James said firmly. Just as the words left his mouth his knee struck a marble stand, sending a vase crashing to the floor. James winced and listened intently. There were no footsteps hurrying in his direction. "Uh...I think I better be a little quieter."

The boy studied the shattered vase and gingerly picked up the pieces, placing them on the stand so that no one would step on them. "I guess I'll have to explain that one later," he muttered, knowing that the first person that would be under suspicion for the damage would be himself.

Continuing on, James reached the grand staircase and slid down the banister. He attempted to stick his landing but ended up flat on his face. "So far, it hasn't been my night." James sighed as he got to his bare feet.

He made it to the kitchen with no more mishaps. James pushed open the kitchen door and slipped inside. He scanned the glittering silver appliances before moving over to the large wooden pantry. He threw the cupboard doors open and scanned the stocked shelves for the desired snack.

_Grr._

"Hang in there, pal." James soothed, patting his stomach. "Alright, we got flour...sugar...vegetable oil...vinegar...everything _but _chocolate chip cookies!" James moaned when he did not spot the familiar blue ceramic cookie jar.

He had a feeling Baileywick hid it on him again.

Not to be defeated, James rubbed his chin in thought and peered around the kitchen. Baileywick probably hid it somewhere out of his reach.

The blue-eyed boy glanced up at the bank of cupboards above the oven. "Well, _that's _out of my reach."

James gathered pots and bowls and started stacking them in front of the oven. When they were a decent height, James climbed onto the granite counter and cautiously stepped on his make-shift ladder. It held.

Triumphant, James reached up and grabbed the brass handle of the first cupboard. He wrenched it open-only to throw his hands up in defense as wine glasses tumbled down on him.

Shards of glass rained everywhere as they impacted upon the counter and the floor. James yelped in panic as his pot-and-bowl ladder gave way, causing him to lose his balance. He squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and yanked him to safety just as the final wine glasses fell, crashing into the spot where he would have landed. The pots and bowls tumbled in all directions, making ugly clanging noises against the tiled floor.

James grinned sheepishly and glanced up. Baileywick stared down at him, an expression of disapproval on his face. "Uh...good evening?"

Baileywick shook his head and placed the boy to the ground. The steward crossed his arms and fixed the prince with a stern glare, waiting. James rocked back on his heels. "Er...I wanted a cookie."

"So you nearly killed yourself trying to get one?" Baileywick asked in disbelief.

James frowned. "Well, if you hadn't hid them, I wouldn't have gone to all this trouble to get them."

"James..."

The prince slumped. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the mess. I was hungry and I wanted a snack. I shouldn't have done something so careless."

"It was more than just careless, James. You could've knocked your head off of the counter and given yourself a head injury. You could have gotten harmed severely by the broken glass." Baileywick emphasized, attempting to make the boy see that his actions could have brought great harm.

James winced. "I didn't think about any of that."

"Sometimes that's your problem, James." Baileywick sighed. He studied the boy thoroughly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," James assured him. "Uh...are you going to tell my parents about this?"

"If you promise not to do something like this again, it'll stay between us." Baileywick promised.

James grinned and raised his right hand. "Prince's honour!"

"Then we have a deal." The steward smiled and walked over to the cupboards, carefully avoiding the broken glass. "Whoever stacked those glasses is going to get an earful tomorrow," he muttered to himself as he pulled down the cookie jar.

James brightened. "Really?"

"_One," _Baileywick said firmly. "I'd give you an apple, but we're out and won't get any more until next week."

"Thanks, Baileywick." James happily snatched a cookie from the jar and gobbled it up. "You're the greatest," he said thickly.

"No talking with food in your mouth," Baileywick said idly as he replaced the jar. "Now back to bed with you. It's nearly one in the morning."

James swallowed and glanced around the kitchen. "What about the mess?"

"I'll deal with it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Uh, I guess I ought to tell you that I broke a vase on my floor."

Baileywick sent the boy an exasperated glance. "What else did you break tonight?"

"Nothing!" James said quickly. "I swear."

The man shook his head. "I guess I'll clean up that mess as well. But don't get used to this," he warned. "Next time you'll be cleaning up your own mess."

"That's fair," James agreed. He started for the door, but when he reached it he paused and turned around. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I know all and see all," Baileywick winked.

"Whoa," James breathed. "Awesome. Night, Baileywick!"

"Goodnight, James." Baileywick smiled fondly as the boy hurried off to bed.

Really, he had come into the kitchen for a drink when he spotted what the prince was doing. It was simply a coincidence.

But James didn't need to know that.

**I think this show is adorable :3 My favourite characters are Baileywick and Cedric, mostly because I love their voices.**

**So, this is my first Sofia the First fic. I hope you like it.**

**Review please, but no flames!**


End file.
